Ballerina Smile
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Will Joe forever lose francoise's special smile?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I really don't know why they put this up.. But I like it anyway, just so nobody will sue me if anyone would do that.. hehe 

**Author's note:** This is my second Cyborg009 fic and I hope you like it. I just love playing around with these guys and too bad that the anime ended after they all evolved and had super cool powers and stuff. Anyway, This is again a Françoise and Joe fic. Because I think it's cute. But there would be so many parts about the others here. Not because it's a 009x003 fic doesn't mean I have to focus on them so much. That'll be boring. I'll try to lighten up the story a bit. I mean, I've been trying serious fics but they turn out to be sooo and waaay toooo serious. It's just not so me. Okay, I'm being dragged out here. On with the story!

Ballerina smile 

"All I can remember is her smiling at me as she playfully exited the room. Her heavenly smile remained in my thoughts as if it was her last smile for me." 

Joe stood in front of the window watching the sea as it reflect the light of the sun. It was a pleasant sight indeed.  He placed his hands on his waist while whistling some tunes he heard a while ago in the radio. Though Joe may be a cyborg, he still has some characteristics of a human. Like for example, having those what you call: 'Last song syndrome'. 

Françoise entered the room quietly as she saw Joe standing in front of the window with a pleasant look marked on his face. She smiled looking at the sweet, young man and surprised him by covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked. Joe grinned and started to play along with Françoise's little joke. Although the question may be somewhat dumb, for everyone knows that Françoise is the only girl in the group and her playing 'guess who' games doesn't fit quite well, Joe did not want to spoil something like this. And also with the fact that 007 has the ability to transform, he might be playing a prank on him again as Françoise. "Hmm.. I wonder who could you be?" he chuckled as he tried to act as if he's having a hard time guessing. "Could it be 007?" He continued. Françoise gave out a giggle. "No." "Are you sure?" Joe asked again with a laughing tone behind his words. "Positive. Guess again." She giggled some more and Joe liked the sound of that so he continued to play some more. 

"Hmm.. Could it be this ballerina I know.." His grin became wider than before and started to reach out for the culprit's hand. "Maybe.. Maybe not." Françoise chuckled. "Last." She continued. "If I get it right, could I have a kiss?" Joe asked. Françoise did not answer but instead made her grip tighter. "Guess." She finally jolted back. "Could it be my sweet dear Françoise?" He finally said. "No." Françoise insisted that he wasn't right which of course, he is. "Cheater." Joe frowned with Françoise's soft hands still over his eyes. "You give up so easily." She chuckled again and her hands were slowly detaching from Joe's eyes. Knowing that Françoise was off-guard, Joe quickly gripped the young woman's hands and then turned around to face her. 

"I knew it, I won again." He smiled, as he held on to Françoise tighter and leaning over to kiss her. Françoise stopped him by quickly placing her hands over his lips. "Oh no you don't. I won't be having that today." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Joe let go of Françoise with a bit of disappointment on his face. Françoise looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh all right." She went back to Joe who was beaming all over and welcoming her with a warm embrace then they kissed. 

It has been a year now since Joe finally had the courage to tell Françoise his feelings and propose to her after a couple of months. They were engaged and Joe never felt such happiness in his life. He slowly let go of his fiancé and held her hand. Come to think of it, the term 'fiancé' has this cute little sound that every time Joe uses that word to point out to Françoise, it made him blush like mad. He should definitely get used to it he thought.  

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the outside. "Hey you two lovebirds better get out of there and fast or something else might come in to your mind.." Jet chuckled as he knocked on the door with the tune that is often used in weddings. "Quit it 002." Joe smiled and opened the door revealing Jet with a wide grin on his face. "What?" Françoise asked as she blushed at the sight. "Nothing." Jet continued as he grinned some more and made his way to the stairs. "Ignore him." Joe smiled at the lovely woman in front of him and together, they made their way to the dining room. 

"So Joe, I'll be free today so I can accompany you to check on that travel agency." 008 opened up a conversation as soon as they started eating. "Really? That's great." Joe replied before munching on to some of the meat loaf 006 prepared. "That'll be an excellent idea. I'll go with you."  004 butt in. "That is.. if that's okay with you." He continued as he looked at Joe for any signs of approval. Joe looked at his friend and smiled. "Sure." He replied again. 007 took note that Joe was always smiling since he and Françoise got together and much more when they become engaged. Of course, 009 has the tendency to be shy on some things especially with girls, or in this case 003 that his friends have to help him in asking for 003's hand in marriage. 007 snickered and continued eating as if there was no tomorrow. "In any case, if anyone needs some hand I'll be downtown in my workplace." 005 smiled and was generous enough to lend his hand even if he is working. "Oh, that'll be okay 005. You just concentrate on your work we can handle things here. " 003 smiled at him giving out her thanks to the big guy. 

A month from now, Joe and Françoise are finally getting married. That is why they are so busy preparing for it. Joe had to make reservations for their honeymoon and that's why he needs a travel agency to do it. Well they do have the Dolphin but as you know it, honeymoons are for couples not groups. As soon as everyone finished eating, each and one of them left for their own business. 005 out to work on the construction site while 004, 008 and 009 went out to the travel agency. 007 went upstairs to finish his novel while 006 cleaned around the kitchen and think of what to cook for the next meal and so on. 002 sat down to watch TV with doctor Gilmore joining him while 003 took care of 001. It was truly a typical but wonderful day around the beach house. 

Suddenly, the phone rang but not loud enough for 001 to wake up. (Heck, even explosions and all sorts couldn't wake that baby up! And he doesn't even cry. Plus, you can even talk to him sensibly! Top that! I want that kind of baby!Gets dragged out) 003 hurriedly picked it up after seeing 002's reaction to the phone. He was of course, not happy about it because it was distracting his concentration on the tube. "Yes? Um.. yes.." 003 continued to murmur those 'yes' constantly and then finally placed it down. "Who was it?" Dr. Gilmore asked. "Oh.." 003 looked at the Doctor while beaming in delight. "It was about my dress.." She blushed. "Oh. What about it?" Dr. Gilmore asked again but with a seemingly irritating cheerful tone in his words. "They said I could pick it up now." She continued and approached the sleeping 001 arranging the blanket that covered him. "Then let me do the honor of picking it up." 007 butt in with a loud tone as if he was acting up on the stage. "What are you going to do? Wear it?" Jet gave out a laugh then stood up. "It's alright, I'll go pick it up myself." 003 said excitingly. "Whoopee." 002 mockingly said as he raised his arms above him as if praising someone of something. "Man, what is it with you girls and dresses?" He continued. "It happens to be something that I'm going to wear on the most important day of my life." 003 scowled and headed upstairs towards her room. "Now you did it." 007 elbowed his friend softly on the stomach. "I was just joking." 002 answered back. "Girls are sensitive for Pete's sake!" 007 slapped his hand against his face. "Now we, especially you should go upstairs and apologize.. Then WE accompany her to go and get that dress." 007 continued. 

A few minutes later, Joe and the others are back from the agency. "What's going on?" Joe asked. "Oh nothing.. just a little argument about the most important dress for Françoise's most important day." 006 smiled. "What about it?" 008 asked. "Apparently, our rocket-powered friend thought his joke was something to laugh about but.." Dr. Gilmore sat down on the chair with a newspaper on his hand. "Oh boy.. what has he done again?" 004 crossed his arm and gave out a sly grin. "Where's Françoise?" Joe asked. "In her room." 006 answered. "Then I'll go.." Joe was cut off when 008 pulled him back. "I think our 'wise' guy is up there apologizing. Let's just let him apologize first and then you go up." He continued and Joe had no choice but to agree. 

"Come on woman, forget about it then let's go get that dress of yours." Jet leaned on to the door. "…" Was Françoise's sole reply. "002, If you're gonna talk that way.. then nothing is going to happen around here." 007 turned his head from side to side while sighing. "Okay.. Damn it." Jet whispered then turned around to face the door again. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I did not mean to mock about the dress.. Although it really is funn.. ow!" Jet yelped as soon as he got a large bonk on the head from yours truly, 007. "Why don't I accompany you so you can go and pick it up…. Please?" Jet frowned but tried hard not to match it with the tone of his voice or else, Francoise would notice. After a few second of silence, Françoise replied with a 'yes' then slowly opened the door. 

"Françoise, are you okay?" Joe asked with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry, nothing bad happened really.. 007 and 002 will accompany me to get my dress." She smiled at Joe and touched his face. Joe smiled back and held her hand. "That's right. I'll accompany her now.. and I hope you're happy about that." 002 scowled. "See 002, it's not so hard to ask for forgiveness once you try it." 007 smirked and gave the others a wink. The others wanted to laugh out real hard but they contained themselves or else 002 will switch on to berserk mode. 

003 practically waltzed out of excitement as she went her way to the door. Joe was in some sort of a trance as she watched her every move. 007 and 002 followed her after then Joe snapped out of it and then smiled back at her beautiful fiancé who's waving at him goodbye. 

'goodbye'. 

The three walked around the city hoping to get to their destination as fast as they could. Well in 003's case, she was madly excited about getting her dress while 002 just wanted to get out of there and fast. 007 wasn't thinking about anything nonetheless. He just strolled happily at 003's side and talking to her about her and Joe's future plans. And much to the two cyborg's surprise they were already there at the wedding shop. "Well here we are Madame. Shall I escort you in?" 007 said as he bowed down and reached for 003's hand. 003 just chuckled as she handed her hand to the actor. "Wait.. don't tell me I'm going inside there?" 002 jolted. "What's the matter 002? You did promise that you will accompany us in picking up 003's dress.. you're not going to break that aren't you?" 007 asked. "No. But nobody told me I was going inside that 'all girly' place." 002 shivered at the store in front of him. "Well if you don't want to go inside, you can wait here." 003 frowned and went inside. "Suit yourself." 002 replied with a scowl. "We won't be long. So wait here." 007 followed his friend inside. 

A few minutes later, 003 and 007 came out with beaming faces. It seems like they had a lot of fun inside while talking with the seamstress. "Okay. Since you accompanied me guys here, shall I treat you out for tea perhaps?" 003 offered and smiled at her friends. 007 bluntly said yes and 002 nodded anyway. 003 noticed that they are going to pass the construction site in where 005 is working. She quickly looked at her watch and turned back to face the two guys following behind her. "It's almost time for 005's break. Why don't we ask him to join us in a nearby café?" 003 continued. "Sure why not?" 007 agreed. 003 was acting so cheery today that he just can't seem to say 'no' to anything she asks. After all, Joe was also acting the same way. And he was happy about it nonetheless. 

003 ran with glee to 005 who just spotted her awhile ago. She handed the dress to 007 and continued waving at 005. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She completely heard and saw the truck sliding towards her but it was too late. 

The truck hit her like mad and 003 was thrown to the other side of the street in where 005 was standing. The Native American wasn't able to do anything. He didn't even notice the truck and much more to his dismay, he wasn't able to get her out of the way. 007 and 002's jaws dropped as soon as they saw 003 land on the floor unconscious with bruises and blood flowing from a wound on her head. They ran towards her and shouted her name all over again. 005 carried the truck away so there will be a large space for 003 to breath. But 003 wasn't breathing at all. The hit may have caused her senses and nerves plus some of her mechanical part to stop functioning. 002 quickly carried her and flew to take her to Doctor Gilmore. 005 stood there as he looked at the 003's blood that stained the floor. 007 gripped on 003's dress. As soon as he got hold of himself, he told 005 that they should tell this to the others. 005 agreed as he ran while 007 transformed himself into a bird. 

005 ran as fast as he could with worry in his eyes. 

As to how they are going to tell the situation at hand, he doesn't know.. Especially to Joe. 

---------------------------------------

There you have it! First chapter! I hope you like it! The second one is still in the process but I swear, I will finish it as fast as I can.. 

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, ANYTHING!!!! Thank you again! 


	2. things gone wrong

Disclaimer: And again, I don't own Cyborg009.. Because I wasn't even born when it was created. Hehe

Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad you liked the story. I am now doing my best to finish up next chapters for your reading pleasure. Having read what you guys said, I am truly honored and inspired. ; I'll be adding some titles for the next chapters just to make it a bit more interesting than placing it as chapter this and that. Support Cyborg009 ;

Ballerina smile chapter 2

'Things gone wrong'

-----------

Joe sat there beside Francoise's sleeping body. He was very grateful to Dr. Gilmore who used all his energy and his knowledge to save his fiancé's life. As soon as the three got there and Jet carrying her unconscious body, he didn't know how to react. He wanted to cry, be mad and regretful all at the same time. But he knew nothing would get solved if he prioritizes his anger, so he refused to talk to anyone not until he sees signs of improvement on Francoise.

Jet stood there with his arms crossed. He was definitely thinking so hard that when he is disturbed, he jolts out a growl of annoyance. Jet didn't know what to do or what to say to Joe now. Of course it was an accident but she was their responsibility, his responsibility. G.B, (007) sat there with his hands over his head and trying to keep himself from crying. He can't cry now that Francoise is in good hands. But he wanted to cry out of regret and sorry for the whole thing. G. Jr. (005) stood there quietly as he watched over the little Ivan who is sleeping peacefully as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Chang (006) came out with some refreshments but deeply saddened about what happened. "I do hope she recovers soon.. soon enough for the wedding." He sighed and gently looked at Jet who looked back at him irritably. "Whatcha looking at Chinese man? Why? Do you wanna say it's my fault or something?" To everyone's surprise, Jet yelled like mad. "I'm not saying anything! Why do you go on accusing us that we accuse you?" Chang continued but had a scowl on his face. "But that's exactly what your eyes are telling me!" Jet yelled back violently and Pyunma stopped him. (008) "Now that's enough! No one's to blame, it was an accident." The African man continued and didn't leave from his position until the both of them cools down.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Gilmore asked as soon as he got out of his room. He had been discussing probable results with Albert (004) regarding Francoise, since Joe is not in the mood to talk about it but instead preferred to be at his fiancé's side. "Not a big problem doctor.. just a little argument." Pyunma looked at the old man. "Well, be quiet about it.. You don't wanna piss off Joe. He's in a very bad mood today." Albert warned. "What? Am I supposed to be scared now?" Jet scoffed. "No. I'm just saying to respect his situation.." Albert continued. He noticed the sudden change in Jet's attitude. Sure he's not the number one nice boy in the neighborhood.. if they had one. But Jet was acting nasty today and Albert knew that maybe Jet was guilty about it. After all, he and Joe are.. what you call it? Bestfriends no matter how you look at it. And actually not being able to protect his friend's one and only happiness is one mighty stab behind his back.

Everyone felt the same, especially the tear-stricken G.B. who just failed a few minutes ago in holding back his tears. Everyone just let him. After all, it's much better to release your frustrations than just sucking it in. However Jet had to go on and open his big mouth that just fused in with his bad mood. 

"Oh shut up already, I've had enough of your acting!" Jet yelled. G.B. frowned at him. "It was our fault Francoise got into an accident. " G.B continued. "OUR fault? Maybe yours.. not mine!" Jet yelled back again. Pyunma and the others got in between them. "Come on guys, stop it already." He looked at Jet who refused to look at him. "That's enough. Stop acting like kids." G. Jr. joined in. "Now that's enough Jet.. This isn't the time for that!" Albert also stood in between them. Jet was in total rage. He didn't know what he would do now. He was blaming himself inside but blaming others outside. "I know whose fault this is! It's her! If she hadn't run all happily and all and looking stupid enough to go ga-ga for a stupid wedding dre.." Jet yelled and Albert's hand pointed to his face.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Albert shouted as he remained pointing his hand on Jet's face. Jet just realized what he had just said and his eyes widened. "I see.." Joe muttered from behind. "A stupid wedding dress you say?" Joe remained standing there still. Jet didn't know what to do. Of course he didn't mean to say that, it all just came out from behind his anger. Jet who is so full of pride did not say anything.

Everyone remained silent. Joe wanted to hit Jet in the face but he refused to do so. He wanted to understand Jet's feelings but he isn't showing any signs to prove everyone's theory that he blames himself that's why he is like this. "I don't wanna fight nor listen to everyone right now.. In fact, I don't want to speak or move until I see Francoise wake up." Joe continued and left the room. Jet also left leaving everyone dumbfounded at what just occurred in that room.

"Jet has so much pride." Albert mentally whispered. "In time, they will calm down.. Today is the day for confusion and frustration.. let it all pass." Ivan finally woke up and everyone looked at him agreeing to what the wise baby just said.

"Francoise will wake up. But that doesn't mean everything will be back to normal." Ivan spoke to himself and then asked for some milk.

Two days had passed and Francoise was still in a coma and Joe never left her side. The only time Joe gets out of the room is when he has to use the bathroom, for he even eats in that very same room watching over the sleeping Francoise.

When Joe went out for the 3rd time, Jet was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey." Jet called out. Joe just greeted by waving his hand. "Do you have a little time for a little talk? I just wanna say something." Jet scratched his head. "Sure." Joe nodded and followed Jet outside.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and the heat the sun was again reflected by the sea, which makes it hard to look straight at the ocean for risk of getting your eye strained. However, Jet did not ask Joe outside to get his eyes strained. He wanted to talk, much more apologize for his behavior two days ago. "You see.. Look pal, I am very sorry this happened to Francoise.. I should have been more aware but I didn't, I let you down. And I'm also sorry that I said such nasty words back then.. I didn't know what I was doing.. My head was all crappy that day. And.." Jet looked at Joe for signs of forgiveness.

"Okay. That's enough.. you don't have to be so serious about it." Joe chuckled. "What the.. what are you laughing at." Jet asked his buddy. "Nothing. It's just that… I've never seen you in that way before. Is it that hard?" Joe chuckled again. "Ah shaddup!" Jet smiled and waved on to his friend.

Everything was going quite well as they wait for Francoise to wake up. She has stabilized back then and nothing seems to be wrong with her anymore. Dr. Gilmore asked Joe to be patient as well as to the others. The little argument they had back then was long forgotten and they again, worked as a team.

Red ballet shoes…..

                                ….. a stage full of flowers…..

                                                                                ….And in the middle, a beautiful woman…….

                                                                                                                                                                ….dancing and dancing….

"..and dancing." Francoise opened up her eyes to find herself in a path of dreams. She slowly sees herself dancing on the stage wearing a beautiful white tutu. As she looked at the crowd, she saw her family smiling up on her their eyes filled with joy and pride. She waved back at them as she continued to spin around gently creating a beautiful scene around a stage full of roses. Then….

..she tripped. She fell hard on the stage and hurting her ankle. She went to look back at the audience but only to find no one. Tears went down from her eyes as fear enveloped her. She cannot stand and she was asking for help.

A figure from the shadows came out reaching for her hand. A young man with dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes came upon her smiling and reaching for her. However, she doesn't recognize this man nor the others who came up from behind and also smiling at her.

She cried and opened her eyes.

"JOE!" Dr. Gilmore bellowed as he quickly went out from Francoise's room. "What is it professor?" Joe asked and tried to keep himself calm. "She's awake." Dr. Gilmore cheerfully said. "Now that's a relief.. I thought something bad happened." G.B. held on to his chest and gave out a big sigh. "Yeah Prof, you shouldn't go yelling like that at a crucial time like this. Everybody or anybody might think the other way around." Albert clicked. "Oh, I am so sorry." Dr. Gilmore replied.

"Guess I should go then." Joe blushed then went his way up to Francoise's room. "You go lover boy!" Jet yelled and gave Joe thumbs up as he cheered on him as if he was watching a major league baseball game. Everyone looked at him with sly faces. "Whaat?" he asked as he raised his hands in 'i'm guilty' position. "Naughty one Jet." Chang pointed his finger at him but couldn't help grinning. "Naughty but good." Albert replied. "I actually second the motion." Pyunma replied too.

"Aw, cut it out you guys." Joe blushed like mad this time and the whole group looking at him as if he was wearing a flowing pink gown. (Ugh) Ivan and G. Jr. didn't say anything but just smiled. Well, G. Jr. did.. Ivan was so asleep that he doesn't know what's going on or does he?

Joe went inside the room to find Francoise still lying there and her eyes closed. She murmured something a bit but Joe didn't care to find out what it was and was much anxious for her to wake up. "Hey, wake up sleepy head.." Joe softly and sweetly whispered on Francoise's ear. Francoise budge a bit but still didn't open her eyes. "Playing hard this time aren't we?" Joe chuckled. He just loves it when he and Francoise play around. He cupped her face on his hands and planted a soft hiss on her nose. "If that didn't work, I don't know what.. I'm actually running out of ideas." Joe grinned slyly.

At last, Francoise opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

"Great, you're awake.. _anata. _Are you feeling okay now?" Joe asked as he sat down on a chair beside Francoise's bed. "I'm fine…um…" Francoise finally looked at Joe after she finished scratching her eyes lightly.

Francoise looked at Joe, dumbfounded. "Who are you?" She softly asked while Joe looked back at her, confused.

-------------------

There you have it! Chapter 2. I hope you like it guys. No flames please.. I hope… Thanks for supporting my fics.. especially this and so on. Thanks for the reviewers. Wait for next chapters. I'm still in the process of finishing them up. ;


	3. quiet wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg009.. Wish I did….

'Quiet wish'

"Who are you?" were the exact words Francoise asked Joe when she woke up. Joe just looked at her and tried to give out a smile. "Maybe she's just joking." He thought, however there is this nagging feeling that maybe she isn't. Either way, Joe laughed and held on to his fiancé's shoulder. "Come on now Francoise. Don't kid me.." Joe laughed and softly caressed Francoise's shoulders. "I'm not joking." Francoise answered and held on to Joe's hands so he would stop sliding it up and down on both her arms. Joe stopped and apologized. He frowned a bit then worry escaped from him. "Francoise.. don't you remember me?" Joe asked almost letting out a sob. "Ah. That must be my name. You keep on calling me that." Francoise answered with a smile. I'm sorry… um.. what's your name again?" She continued as she gave Joe a sweet smile. Joe cannot believe what was going on. It's not likely for Francoise to kid around like this, much more that she just came from a coma. "Joe." He answered back with hooded eyes. There was no trace of sweetness or whatsoever on Francoise's face. Sure her smile was still sweet as ever, but the one that she would always give to Joe was different. "Oh.. I see.. nice to meet you Joe." She smiled again and reached out her hand for a handshake. Joe gave her a handshake but pain was etched in his face. "This can't be happening." He thought.

Joe decided to go down and tell the news to everyone. Sure, Francoise is back.. but she's not what she used to be.

As soon as the other 00 cyborgs heard the door click open from the room, their heads all turned to look at Joe. "So.. what.." G.B. asked but his words were cut off when he saw the depressed look on Joe's face. "What's the matter?" Albert asked and approached the sad looking guy. Joe wasn't able to answer. Right now, he wanted a lot of answers for his numerous questions. "Hey, are we talking to some deaf guy or what?" Jet asked irritated. "Well?" He continued and looked at Joe. Joe didn't raise his head from the bowing position as soon as he got out of the room. "Are you okay 009?" G. Jr. asked with concern on his face. "Something must have gone wrong." Dr. Gilmore stood up as he handed Ivan to Pyunma so he can check Francoise out. "Well.. here's the feast I prepared for..uh… I don't think it's a good time for this now isn't it?" Chang asked as he saw Joe's sad face and the quiet crowd around him. He looked at G.B who just nodded at him.  "Call me if you're ready." Chang continued as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Just as Dr. Gilmore was about to go and check out Francoise, Jet stopped him. "Wait a minute professor, let me check this one out first." Jet continued. "What are you talking about 002? There must be something wrong with 003 that I must check out." Dr. Gilmore protested but the rocket-powered cyborg refused to budge. "Oh alright." The professor gave up, knowing that jet is one stubborn guy. Jet moved on and went inside the room to check the girl out.

"Alright, what's the problem around here?" Jet barged in without knocking. Francoise jerked from where she is standing after hearing the door bang against the wall. "Excuse me… um.. I don't think there's a problem.. and who are you?" Francoise asked Jet who just stood there at the door. "The hell woman? What's wrong with you? Hit your head or something?" Jet asked again and approached Francoise who kept on twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. "Now will you cut that out? You don't do that!" Jet irritatingly took Fracoise's hand away from her hair. "Hey!" Francoise yelled back. "I wasn't doing anything to you!" She continued and gave out a frowned look. "Where's Joe?" She asked again. "I don't get it! There's not a bit wrong with you anyway." Jet scratched his head. "What do you mean wrong? Of course there's nothing wrong.. Wherever did you get that idea?" Francoise looked at him confused. "Your Joe." He bluntly answered back. "He came out of this room all sad and stuff.. That's why I came to check out why.. " He placed his hands behind his head and whistled. "MY Joe?" Francoise blushed hard. "I think you got everything by mistake…. I don't own Joe.." Francoise smiled back. "Of course you don't, I was just saying that because you and him are about to get married so.. it's kind of a way of.." Jet was cut off when he felt Francoise's soft hands touch his chest. "Hey.." He continued. "No.. way.." Francoise looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm getting married? That can't be… I don't even know the guy!" Francoise continued and this time her hands went directly straight at Jet's collar, chocking him. "Hey! Let go.. you're killing me!" Jet yelled from behind his chokes. "I'm sorry.. I was just surprised that's all." Francoise let go and held on to her now blushing face. "I'm getting married and I don't even know it!" She thought again. Somehow, all of Francoise's actions are quite unusual really and Jet seems to realize it at last.

Something IS wrong.

"Look… um.. Francoise. Don't leave here okay? I'll just go get something… " Jet ran quickly outside of the room. Francoise was acting like a highschool fan girl and it was scaring him out of his wits. "DR. GILMORE!!!!" Jet yelled like mad and everyone was surprised to hear him yell like that as if he was being followed by the ghost of Christmas past, present and future. "What's the matter 002?" Pyunma asked. "You have got to do something about that girl! NOW!" Jet yelled again and panted as soon as he got to the living room. "Why? What happened? Did she turn into a monster?" G.B. Jokingly said and Chang hit him on the sides. Chang pointed out to Joe who was busy looking at the terrified face of Jet. "Wow, two different reactions at one girl. There really must be something wrong." Albert smirked but not big enough for Joe to notice and hurt his feelings. "I say we should all check up on her." G. Jr. suggested. "Anyway, before we do that.. Why the heck are you yelling like mad?" Dr. Gilmore asked. "That crazy girl is acting like a complete squealing fan girl! I can't stand it!" Jet yelled. "Hey, come on.. All girls are sometimes like that." Albert frowned. "Yeah, even you squeal like a fan girl when you're excited."  G.B. laughed. "One joke from you and I'll…" Jet was cut off when Pyunma held on to his shoulder. "Now I think there is a logical explanation for this. If you don't mind doctor, should you check on her now?" The African man continued. G. Jr. looked back at everyone and agreed. "Very well then." Dr. Gilmore sighed and made his way to Francoise's room.

"Excuse me dear, may I come in?" Dr. Gilmore asked as soon as he knocked softly on the door. "Um.. sure.. I guess.." Francoise answered back. "There seem to be nothing wrong. 003 is still her polite self as usual." Dr. Gilmore thought as he turned the knob and made his way inside. "My dear, I'm here to check up on you.. Are you feeling okay?" The Professor asked. "Why.. yes.. I'm perfectly fine.. um.." Francoise turned around and scratched her head. "Um.." She continued that gave the Doctor a puzzling look. "Um.. Mr…" She held on to her head again and bopping it like crazy but softly with her hand. "I can't seem to remember your name." Francoise finally said and scratched her head again followed by an embarrassed laugh. "It's me dear.. Dr. Gilmore.. Don't you remember me?" He looked at her and pointed to himself. "Um… sure… I'm really not that sure… All I see everyday is new faces." She smiled again with a sweat drop. "Oh my…" Dr. Gilmore gasped.

"She has amnesia?!" Joe yelled and realized that his voice just echoed around the room a while ago. "She's got amnesia?" He continued with a low tone as soon as he sat down on the chair. "Yes.. I think that's what best explains it." Ivan was finally awake and boy, does he know all the details that was going on. "perhaps the impact on the truck shook her memory circuit.." Doctor Gilmore added. "Well can you fix her?" Jet asked. "I don't think the doctor can do such a miraculous thing." Ivan continued as he slowly levitated around the room. "What do you mean? The professor was able to fix her when she was hurt.. why can't he do the same?" G.B. asked as he looked at the little psychic baby. "We all know that we were once human… and that we will always be part of it even if we are Cyborgs. However, physical and mental states are so much different with each other." Ivan continued. "What? Speak English." Jet looked at him confused. "What I am trying to say is that our memories are still a human part not like our bodies. We cannot repair such a delicate mind just like that. We weren't given artificial brains or memories in the beginning.. That's why it is so impossible." The baby continued and Dr. Gilmore nodded. "WHAT?!" Joe shouted and his face turned pale as if he was about to faint. "That can't be! She.. I'm.. were going to get married and she doesn't remember a single thing about it! Much worse is.. SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" Joe yelled again and it was obvious that he was trying to stop himself from sobbing. "I've had enough of this!" He continued and made his way to the door. Everyone was silent for a few minutes when Albert cut in. "If there's nothing we can do about it.. maybe we can at least try to make her remember.. I don't want seeing Joe and her like this." "Yeah.. I agree.. All those time Joe and her spent will be a waste if we don't do something." Pyunma second the motion. Indeed it was a very tragic thing to happen and all of them feel so sad about it. "That could be possible. There are times when a patient suffering with amnesia tends to remember things with the help of encountering things that he/she did before the ailment." Dr. Gilmore hoped it would work. He quickly tucked in Ivan who fell asleep a minute ago after Joe left the room and then he headed back to the lab trying to think of something that could at least help 003.

Francoise got out of her room after hearing some shouts outside. She waited for it to mellow down before she gets out. Dr. Gilmore was already inside the lab trying to think of a plan with all his intelligence. Joe, on the other hand was still outside crying his heart out of frustration. Chang tried to cook up something to at least give a little calm air that could take away the tension that was hovering around the house. G.B. tried to type up a good story while the others sat there quietly. Jet plopped down the sofa and turned on the t.v. "What are you doing? This is not the time to watch television!" Albert grabbed the remote from him. "Hey! Just because were all tensed up and sad about something doesn't mean I have to make a career out of it!" jet yelled back. "You know 002, I think I kind of agree with 004.. Maybe we should be at least be serious about this.. And also for the sake of 009." Pyunma added. "Yes.. I mean.. we sympathize with 009 and 003.. that we can't afford to make ourselves comfortable with it. We might end up hurting 009's feelings by looking like we don't actually care." G.B. added while he rolled down the paper from the typewriter. G. Jr. stood up to go outside. "I'll be out for awhile and try to meditate with nature." The big guy continued and then left. "I've had enough of this… I'm going to my room." Jet got up and went to the stairs.

"Damn it all… Why does this have to happen?" Jet mentally whispered as he made his way to the hall that connected all of their rooms. He passed by the lab a few minutes ago and peeked in to find the Doctor seriously scanning all his notes and hoping to find a solution. He clicked and went on his way again.

Suddenly, he bumped on to something. "Hey!" Jet yelled, a thump was heard but it wasn't him instead it was Francoise. "I'm so sorry." Said the French girl as soon as she saw whom she bump into. Jet looked at her with an irritated face but then finally offered her his hand. "Here. Get up. Man.. you can be so clumsy at times.. Didn't you hear me coming?" Jet asked. "Uh.. no.. I am so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." Francoise answered back. There really is something wrong with her. She doesn't even remember her own abilities! "Hey.. care for a walk?" Jet asked. Francoise blushed a bit then nodded. "Where?" She asked. Jet thought it won't be much of a good idea to take her also to the beach or they may bump into the frustrated Joe. "The city." He finally answered back.

"So.. is 009 back yet?" Pyunma asked. "Nope. Not a sight. He must be really feeling down the tubes.." Albert answered back. "If this goes on.. He might become that way forever!" G.B. exaggerated and gave out one of his many drama moves. "I know, as soon as 003 gets down I'll make her favorite food so she can remember something about her past." Chang announced. "Like that would work." G.B. answered back. Chang frowned but then G. Jr. cut in. "It may help. After all.. they say that food helps when you try to remember your birth place or something much more memorable." The Native American came from the outside, probably finished with his meditation. "Well.. it's worth a try." Albert smiled. Suddenly, Jet came down and with Francoise following behind. Everyone went into silent mode when they saw the French girl. Francoise bowed down her head and was blushing hard. She was very shy with the crowd around her, especially because she doesn't know any of them. She quickly tugged Jet's shirt from behind looking like a shy little girl holding on to her mother's shirt. (hehe) "We're going out for awhile… So.. the introductions will have to wait for later then." Jet announced. Everyone looked at the two as they made their way outside. It was amazing how Jet didn't even get irritated when Francoise tugged his shirt like a lost little girl. "Oi 002!" Albert grabbed Jet's arm. "What?" Jet looked back at his comrade. "Where do you think you're taking her? She's still in a critical condition, we can't afford to take her out  there!" Albert gritted his teeth. "Come on.. no harm done." Jet grinned. "002.. I don't think it's a good idea." Pyunma added. Francoise hid behind Jet even more when she noticed the others were approaching them. "Look, now you're scaring her!" Jet yelled. Everyone looked at him in wide eyes. There's something wrong with Jet too!

Joe strolled around the beach and with tears all over his face. It was an embarrassing sight for a guy really. But no one's there to see it anyway. And besides, he's too lonely and frustrated that Francoise doesn't even remember him and they were suppose to get married. Joe didn't want to blame anyone. Of course it was an accident.. but he wished he was there to save her… to hold her. Joe sat down on the sand and placed his hands on his head.

"All I can remember is her smiling at me as she playfully exited the room. Her heavenly smile remained in my thoughts as if it was her last smile for me."

 He cried again and wished he would just die.

--------------

Chapter 3 and up… hehe… I'm quite crazy for this two. Anyway, there won't be any 002x003 here. I just want to make 002 a bit close to 003 just to add a little spice to the story.. Because.. I think they always argue too much. And besides, I think 002 should be given a credit.. I mean, after all he is the one who first noticed Joe and Francoise getting along too well. And I'm not just talking about my fic here… It's also in the series. I pity Joe a bit here.. I mean.. It's such a pain that he had to go through all that… hehe.. (sinister laugh) Anyway, please review.. no flames please. Thank you!


	4. awkward feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009…. Wish I really, really, did.. Cause if I did, I would make lots of 009x003 fluff in it… and some really cute parts for the others… Especially Jet. ;

l

Jet strolled down the city with his hands inside the pocket of his jeans. He whistled some fun tunes while gazing at the scenery of busy people around him. He thought of getting some snacks when he passes by a food stall or some kind, beside him was a very pretty French woman in a white slip-on dress.

Record screeches

A pretty French woman in a white slip-on dress you say? Yes. Indeed there was a pretty French woman in the said dress walking beside him. And it wasn't just any woman it was Francoise, Joe's girlfriend, fiancé and soon to be wife… at least.. that's what was suppose to happen if Francoise didn't encounter THAT accident.

"So…003…what do you wanna do?" Jet asked the shy girl beside him that didn't seem to take off her hand from Jet's polo ever since they got out of the Professor's cottage. "You.. can at least let go now." Jet continued and Francoise bowed down her head to apologize. Jet can't seem to help it but he is aware he is acting so nice around her. Sure he was aware that she acts so innocently stupid and shy that he can't seem to help but act as a.. what do you call it?

' Brother. '

"Well? I don't have all day.. I only said a walk.. so we grab something to eat then stroll around then go back.." Jet looked again. Francoise kept on blushing out of shyness because she can't seem to make herself relax even if she wanted to. "Anything…" She finally answered back. "Okaaaay.. but no frowning if you don't like what I give you." Jet looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not Joe.. I don't know what you hate or what you like." He continued and grabbed her hand.

"Where is she?" Joe asked the other 00 Cyborgs as soon as he got home with swollen eyes and stuff. Everyone looked at him in an uneasy way and tried to think of something to say or at least how they are going to tell Joe that Jet took her out for a walk in this very critical moment. "Well?" Joe asked again noticing the nervous faces of his comrade. "No use hiding it anyway.." Albert finally blurted out. "Wait! He'll kill us!" G.B. kneeled down and begged not to tell. "He'll know it anyway!" Albert debated back. "What is going on here? Where is she?" Joe asked with worry in his eyes. They are hiding something and it was so obvious. "Well.. you see 009.. 002 took her out for a walk." Albert then announced while G.B, in his chibi form held on to his leg trying to stop him. "He did what?!" Joe yelled back. "002 took her out for a walk." Pyunma repeated the answer. "Why didn't you stop him? Francoise can't go out there at a time like this!" Joe yelled again hysterically and looked like he was about to explode. "We did what we could 009.. But we cannot keep her locked up here forever.. I strongly suggest that we make her comfortable and calm so we can at least help out a bit in her condition." G. Jr. calmly said. "I agree with 005. After all, all of us are a bunch of new faces to her." Chang continued. Joe looked back at his comrades and had no choice but to agree. "Alright.. But I'll go and follow them." He finally answered back. "I'll go with you." Albert raised his hand and went directly to the door.

"Dr. Gilmore… Take a rest." Ivan suggested as soon as he woke up and seeing the tired doctor in front of him. "I would love to 001.. but I can't rest until I find a cure for 003." The Doctor answered with a tired voice. "If only I could help… If this goes on.. I don't know what would happen to our lives especially 009.. and me.. Who would take care of me?" Ivan continued. Sometimes there are limits in power to a psychic baby.

"Tell me Jet, this Joe.. What is he like?" Francoise looked at her comrade while stirring up her coffee. "I was hoping you could tell me.. You know him better than I do. But.. As a friend.. he's really a nice guy.. too nice really. However, he's strong when he really needs to.. And he spent most of that strength in protecting you." Jet mumbled. Silence covered the two for a brief moment and Francoise decided to tear it apart. "Is he really my.. Am I really getting married?" Francoise asked and bowed down her head. "Well.. for starters yeah… but then you suddenly forget about it…" Jet looked at the French girl in a sincere face. "Did I really get amnesia?" Francoise asked innocently as she traced the sides of her cup. Jet looked at her again then nodded. "It was really an accident then… You really don't remember anything about it?" The rocket-powered man asked. "No.." Was Francoise's sole reply. Jet took his cup and sipped a bit of coffee from it. He thought that Francoise may not remember for now, but surely she will one of these days. He decided to be patient about it and concentrated on how he could help. "Am I a bother?" Francoise asked again. "Why'd you ask?" Jet turned his head around to face his female comrade. "I was just thinking… I woke up with absolutely nothing to remember and he's there.. sitting beside me as if he was waiting for me to wake up.." Francoise stopped and placed her cup on the table but still gripping it tight. "He was.. so sad…I just hope I could remember at least something so he won't be like that." She continued as she leaned over to rest her head on the table. "And also.. I don't want to be like this.. You all know me.. But I don't know anything about all of you… Am I happy back then when I can remember?" She looked up at Jet who was now scratching the top of his nose. "Yeah.. you were. I can tell. And I wanted it that way too to be honest.. But I don't know what to do." Jet bowed down his head then stood up. "Come on.. before it gets dark." He continued as Francoise followed behind him again.

"Fran used to love walking around here with me.. I always liked her when she's beaming at me happily.." Joe whispered as Albert walked beside him in a park. "Hey.. Come on now… Just because she can't remember you doesn't mean you have to treat her like she's already dead." Albert inserted. "It's not her who I feel is dead.. It's me.. She's all I have really.. And I wished it was me who.." Joe's words were cut off when Albert placed his hand over his shoulder. "Hey now.. no blaming ourselves okay? She'll be okay… Once we try our best and put all of our hope in it and faith in her, she'll survive this and you." The German man tried to cheer up his friend but to no avail. "But what if she.." Joe's eyes were starting to water again. For someone so strong like him, he gets so weak at times like these. "Weren't you the one who always said that all you have is faith in yourself?" Albert asked as he kept on walking. Joe stopped in his tracks and looked at the tiles on the floor. "Where's the man who always said that now? I don't see him. All I see is one scared guy." Albert kept on talking and walking. He didn't mean to be rude to his friend, but he was showing no sign of any hope and courage that could at least help him face all the problems that he is facing now. Sure, it hurts a lot when you're getting married and all of a sudden your fiancé forgets you and all that you have been through. At least Joe won't have the pain of being left behind just because of someone else. "Francoise will be back to you I swear it." He continued as he turned around to face his friend who looked back at him and nodded.

"Hey look.. Isn't that 009 and 004?"  Jet yelled like mad and waved to his friends for them to notice him. Francoise hid behind him again as he walked toward his friends. It was clear that Francoise was shy to his other friends and that she was only close to him, maybe because he was the only one who didn't feel awkward when with her. "Come on.. You're Joe's there." Jet turned to face Francoise and pointed to the two who was closing in on them. "I…" Francoise bowed her head down again. "Now come on.. you don't have to be shy to them.. They are nothing special really.. And besides… They are your friends too. Now quit it already and try talking to them." Jet grabbed her hand and pushed her forward. Francoise's eyes widened as she bumped into Joe. Joe caught her and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. This time, he tried to keep himself calm in Francoise's presence. The girl just looked back at Jet who in turn signaled her that it was okay. She put back her gaze at Joe and replied: "Yes.. I'm fine thank you." She blushed. Joe smiled back at her after seeing her shy, innocent face. "I'm glad." He replied and did not let go of his grip at the French woman. Albert and Jet looked at the two. Indeed that scene was a sight that they surely missed. Often times they always see or catch the two in each others arms before.. but now it seemed to be a rare event. Francoise could not help it but a tear came out from her eyes. Joe was surprised to see her shedding a tear for no reason. "What's the matter?" He finally asked and leaned over to look at her face. "I…I don't know…. All of a sudden… these tears…." Francoise continued wiping them out but to no avail. Somehow, something triggered her tears to fall but she doesn't have any idea. Albert was surprised at what happened. There was no trace of Francoise in pain or any emotion that could make her cry. It was as if her tears had their own mind and decided to fall. "It won't stop…" Francoise shivered. This time, she was feeling fear all over her then she turned around and ran over to Jet. "Jet, they won't stop…" Francoise buried her face on Jet's shirt. Joe and Albert could not believe what they are seeing. Jet was acting so nice with the French girl and the same goes to Francoise. It was a rare and scary sight.. After all these years, Jet and Francoise seem to be getting along which was the opposite of what they were before. "Um… o-okay… try to stop shivering so it would stop. Cause you're adding more tears to it." Was Jet's reply as he held on to Francoise's head and rubbed it gently. "But.. I'm scared.. They just came out of nowhere.." Francoise continued. Joe wanted to hold her but she chose to cry on Jet's shirt. It pained him so much not being able to comfort her when she's like that. "Well.. in my point of view, they came out from your eyes." Jet snickered. Albert wanted to hit him on the head for that stupid comment but instead looked at Jet with his eyebrows raised. Francoise laughed at what Jet had said awhile ago and stopped shivering and crying. Joe stepped forward and announced that they should go home already. He reached out for Francoise's hand, which she shyly took and walked back home with them.

"Everything will be alright. I should be happy that she's still here with me. She'll be back eventually." Joe smiled as he gripped Francoise's hand and looked at her.

Albert looked at Jet.. he wasn't feeling anything good about what was happening and he felt like he did not want to know what was going to happen next.

---------------

Chapter 4 done and on to chapter 5! Whahaha! Please review. There will absolutely no fluff between 002x003.. unless you would want me to make one. The thing about 002 is something to add a little spice to the story.. and the conflict plus the dilemma 009 is facing…. ; Plus, I want 002 to have a bit of getting along with 003 sicne most of the time all they did was to argue. Anyway, thanks for supporting my fics and stuff……


	5. stolen smile

Sushi: Hello! I'm very sorry I somewhat updated late again…. It's because school days are coming and I'm deliberately skipping it.

003: Bad sushi.

Sushi: Put a lid on.. You don't know the horrors of school because you are all cyborgs who do nothing but goof around.

009: We don't goof around.. We save the world.

Sushi: Yeah… and you do a pretty good job about it that's why I still have to go to school. Saving the world means saving the teachers who makes my life miserable.

002: You could have at least be grateful.

Sushi: I'm not.. Now don't piss me off… The reason I'm skipping class is because my birthday is coming and I have to make lots of preparations for it.

003: Still not a good excuse.

Sushi: It is if you're in my shoes. I plan on staying at my bed for a week and in front of the tv. (wobbles around like a fool)

002: How lazy… oh well, we don't grow old. We don't need birthdays. And without black ghost, we have lazy galore! (does a really freaky dance)

Sushi: I envy you Cyborgs!!! (starts to cry)  You don't grow old then you do whatever you want!!!!!!!!! (Tears up a wall out of frustration)

002: Can we skip to the story now? (creeped out)

Sushi: You're way bad Jet! You're trying to steal Francoise!

002: Hey, it's not like it's my fault isn't it? You're the one who's making this dumb story.

Sushi: Who says it's dumb?!!!!! I put all my effort and my blood in this you…!!!!!!!!! (Glomps Jet and punches his lights out)

003: Anyway, shall we go back to the story?

009: Sure.. this thing is so long now The readers might also glomp and kill Sushi.

003: 007.

007: Sushi does not own Cyborg 009. If she did, there will be more bloodshed, insanity, death, death, freaks who slips down their own jogging pants and oh…Fluff. And Jet will have to move to another town.

Sushi: I heard that!!!!!! (Runs over to 007)

004: What's going on here?

009 and 003: Please enjoy.

'Stolen smile'

Joe decided not to feel awkward when he's with Francoise. However, there are times that his body fails him and he ends up feeling miserable and again avoiding her.

Albert decided to have a little talk with Dr. Gilmore regarding Francoise's unusual reaction down at the city. The minute Joe held her and looked at her sweetly, tears suddenly came out of her eyes. What was more disturbing is that even Francoise herself didn't know why she cried. "Maybe it was because her innermost thoughts reacted with Joe holding her." The Doctor began as he carefully scratched his chin. "Somehow her body responded as if it knew that she has amnesia and greatly missed 009.. Or maybe lonely at the fact that 009 is facing all of these and her." The Doctor continued and took out some of his reports for possible cure to amnesia. "So that means, there's actually a big chance for 003 to be cured?" Albert asked the tired Doctor in front of him. "Perhaps.. And I think that is the only chance we have for now. I'm not getting anywhere with all these research I'm doing." The Doctor said with a sigh and gently placed the reports on top of his desk. "All we need is great hope… for that is the only solution for now." He continued and looked out of the window.

Francoise was sitting down the sofa and looked at little Ivan. "Such a cute baby.." She softly whispered and did not take away her gaze from him. "Whose baby is it?" She asked Joe who was sitting in front of her. She was getting much used to talking to Joe especially when he is not in depressed mode. She knew in herself that she knew these guys and that she shouldn't be afraid of them After all, they were treating her very kindly especially 002 and 009. What she just didn't get is why they all have numbers as alternate names. Nobody told her though and also the fact that she was a cyborg. She seemed to have forgotten her abilities after all.

"um.. Ivan belongs to um.. a friend of Doctor Gilmore's.. Right! They asked him to take care of him.." Joe sweat dropped. He can't tell where Ivan originated since they all decided to not tell her anything about themselves first. "Oh.. I see.." Francoise gently stoked the baby's hair. Ivan always liked it when Francoise's hand stroked his little face and hair. He always thought of her as his mommy ever since he was separated from his real family. However, there was something missing with that gentle stroke. It was Francoise herself.

"You have got to do something about this and quick!" A voice came from inside Joe's head. "Wha…" was Joe's reply. It was obviously from Ivan and he didn't know why he was ordering him like that. "I want her back 009.. It's not only you who does." Ivan continued from inside his head. Joe looked back at him and frowned. "I know… What am I suppose to do?" Joe thought back. The baby fell silent. He too, didn't know what to do. If the situation were in the boundaries of his psychic power, he would have done something by now. "Make her remember." Was Ivan's final thought before he went back to slumber. Either he did that for automatic reasons or he was really just trying to avoid any more conversation, Joe didn't know. He just thought that maybe Ivan just reacted to his selfish part of being a baby that he wanted Francoise back or either way, he just really misses her too.

Francoise stood up and looked back at the startled Joe. "Is there anything wrong?" He softly asked. Francoise nervously twirled the ribbon that was hanging at both sides of her blouse and then started. "Joe…. Can you forgive me?" She asked. "Why? What's the matter? You haven't done anything to me." He softly smiled and then stood up approaching Francoise. "Because.. the way you look at me.. it's as if I have done something wrong that pained you. And I don't want that.." She continued as her bangs hid her beautiful emerald eyes. "No.. you didn't… I'm just not feeling well really.. And it's not because of.." Joe was cut off when Francoise looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Me? I don't know why I cried there.. and I want to apologize for being so rude that all of a sudden I…" She hiccupped and took a deep breath. The way she acted, she felt and looked like the old Francoise that Joe knew and loved but only she doesn't remember him. "Jet told me… that we were suppose to.." She continued. Joe didn't want anything more to add to her tears so he cut in to her. "Don't think so much about that… Don't stress yourself out that much… It's not your fault… remember that." He looked at her and wiped her tear away and she smiled back. "Thank you. You have been very kind." She said back and walked towards her room.

 Joe felt a lot of pain back then but he was grateful that he was able to control himself this time. The way she cried, he wanted her back so much but he cannot possibly force it on her. Even if he did say they used to be lovers, the Francoise now has a different way of thinking. What if she falls for someone else? Joe bowed down his head. He can't believe the stress his having now. It was just like starting all over again.

Jet laid down on his bed as he gave out a big sigh. "You're thinking hard… that's a new sight." A voice came in from behind. Jet stood up to see who it was and found his friend Albert grinning while leaning at the door. "What?" Jet asked confused. Albert didn't say anything but instead approached his friend and looked at him. "You're thinking." The German man replied. "So? I still have my humanity… I can still think." Jet looked back at him irritated. There was something about that stupid grin of his that he didn't like. "Not that stupid.. I mean, with the sigh you just gave out.. I say it's some mighty thinking… About 'who?'" Albert finished his sentence and Jet finally got what he meant. "I wasn't thinking about anyone!" He growled back and pointed a finger to Albert. "Now cut it out 004! If there will be any teasing around here, you go and do it to someone else." He continued and went back to his bed covering his head with a pillow. "Suit yourself." Albert grinned back and then closed the door.

"I wasn't thinking… Why tell hell should I be thinking? Thinking is or fools…" Jet thought. But in a minute there he seemed to be convinced that he was a fool.

"So… let's say we take 003 out tomorrow for a movie?" Pyunma announced. "I could skip my work if that's okay." G. Jr. replied back. "Why are you asking us? Will that be okay for you?" Pyunma asked the gentle giant. He was so kind to skip his work just so he can help with 003. "Sure. That'll be okay. I can handle it. And besides, I want to do something for 003 even if it is so little." The gentle giant finally said and smiled. "It's settled then! To the movies tomorrow!" Chang happily agreed and almost pranced around the living room to the kitchen. "Why don't we go to a play instead?" G.B. asked with a frown on his face. "As much as we wanted to 007.. But unfortunately, there isn't any play available for tomorrow night." Pyunma placed his hand on G.B's shoulder. "It's okay.. All for the sake of 003 right?" He finally smiled and agreed. Yes, tomorrow they will be taking her to the movies.

"Have you asked for permission to 009 yet? Or perhaps Doctor Gilmore.?" Albert came in with his hands on his waist. "Um.. no." G.B. answered back. "I'm sure 009 will agree.. After all, this is for their sake." Pyunma looked at his blue-eyed friend. "Maybe Jet would like to come… After all, he needs a break with all that thinking he's doing." Albert snickered. And much to his surprise, Jet was now behind him getting ready to attack. "I heard that!" He yelled and attempted to smack Albert right on the head, which of course was easily dodged by the German cyborg. "I'm not thinking…. But I'm going." He shyly said as he scratched the back of his head. G.B laughed hysterically. "That's what you always do.. You do not think!" He continued laughing and so did Albert. "Nice one 007." Albert giggled. "That wasn't funny at all!" Jet yelled back and chased after the two. 007 transformed himself into something much faster while 004 carefully dodged 002. "My… Jet seems kinda edgy today isn't he?" Pyunma looked at G. Jr. who just nodded back and continued watching the three go on a merry chase around the house.

"What's going on around here?" Joe asked as he went inside the living room and discovering the source of all the commotion. "Oh.. Hi 009… They were just goofing around like always." Chang came in holding a large frying pan that he never seemed to let go. "Well… Be quiet about it.. Francoise, Doctor Gilmore and Ivan are sleeping." The brown-haired young man replied. "What is it with you guys and your grumpy attitudes?" G.B. scratched his bare head. "What do you mean?" Joe asked. "Oh nothing.. Just ignore him." Albert placed his mechanical hand on top of G.B's head. "Oh, by the way Joe.. We're planning to go out and watch a movie tomorrow with 003.. Do you want to come?" Pyunma asked. At first Joe wanted to protest about it, but he realized that his friends were doing this all for their sake. He was completely ashamed of himself for not realizing that earlier but instead, acted like a real jerk. "Sure. What are we going to watch?" He finally asked. All of the people inside the living room (except 002) were beaming in delight. "We'll just go and check it out tomorrow." Albert approached Joe and gave him a slight pat on the head. Joe smiled back and looked at the others.

Francoise leaned on the wall that separated her room to the other rooms, or in this case Joe's room. She looked around her room and acted as if it was her first time there. She examined every detail around the room, how its French motif seemed to loom around it and the smell of roses hovering in the air. She wondered, maybe she really is French. But how come she doesn't know how to speak one? She looked at herself in the mirror and then decided to open one of the drawers in front of it. Carefully, she traced the group of lingerie that was neatly placed inside it. She closed it then went on to the other drawers examining its insides. Finally, the drawer below the closet was the last one left for her to open. She sighed as she slowly pulled it thinking that it was another batch of fine clothing and nothing interesting. She was surprised to see photo albums inside it. She smiled; finally there was something she could enjoy. She thought it would be best to ask permission first, but seeing her name at the back of each album, she decided to open it since it was hers anyway.

Francoise slowly placed her hand on top of the elegant-looking album and was about to open it when she heard a knock from outside. She looked at her door and saw Jet leaning against it. She smiled. "What are you doing?" Jet asked and placed his hands on his waist. "Nothing.. Just.. looking around." She replied and put back the album to where it came from. "Why?" She asked again as she stood up. "Nothing really.. Just wanna tell you that the guys are planning to take you out to a movie.." Jet looked at the French girl in front of her and sighed. He hoped that this time, she would now remember about her past life with Joe. "So.. Are you coming or what? Well.. In my opinion.. I think you should.." He continued and glanced over from downstairs where he found the others still arguing or perhaps goofing around. "I will.. If you will.." She shyly replied. " Oh.. I'm coming.. You can bet on it… I don't want those guys to have all the fun." Jet replied and waved back at Francoise. He was about to leave when Francoise stopped him. "Yeah?" He looked back. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

Joe went up the stairs to check up on Francoise. As he finally reached the final step, he saw the beautiful woman standing up in front of him. "Oh.. Francoise." He said in a startled look. "Gomen.. Did I surprise you?" She asked and bowed down her head for apology. "Oh.. not really.." He scratched the back of his head and blushed. He saw Jet go inside his room and then looked back at Francoise. "I guess… You already know the news about the movies and stuff." "Oh yes… Jet told me… Thank you very much. ()" She smiled back at Joe and held on to his hand. "You have all been very kind to me…. Even though I can't remember anything about all of you… Thank you very much." She softly said. Joe just held on to her shoulders and made her look at him. "It's nothing really.. You don't have to worry so much about it. I'm also sorry that I acted like a complete jerk these past few days.. I swear I won't do it again." He gently said and let go of her shoulders. "You should rest now… We have a big day tomorrow." He continued and Francoise nodded at him before entering her room.

Joe stood there for a couple of minutes. "It wasn't so bad really..' He thought. But even though he said he wouldn't act like what he did before, he can't help being lonely about it sometimes. He slapped his forehead and growled at himself. He was already thinking in a way as if Francoise will never be healed. "I mustn't think that way.. Francoise will be back.. I can't just accept that everything is fine even if everything is like this.. All of this must be back to normal." He carefully sighed and trailed the hallways leading to his room.

Jet leaned behind his door. He wasn't feeling too good about things actually. Especially since you're the only one who thinks that all that is happening should stay that way. A minute ago he was rooting for the chance of Francoise going back to her normal self. But then when he saw Joe and Francoise talking to each other, he felt the other way around. He's not exactly sure what was going on inside him. It's not that he's going crazy or the doctor must have switched his connections from ac to dc, it's just that he felt weird these past few days. He almost thought he was becoming like Joe. Exactly like Joe when he's…

……..…in love.

Sushi: Argh! I tried I tell you, I tried!

003: But still you can't help it and did it.

Sushi: Because it was soo cute that way..

009: What?!

Sushi: Well… I admit, I did protest with myself about it in the beginning… But making 002 your rival is just so damn cute.. It makes the story… interesting.

009: There's nothing interesting about someone who steals away your girl.

003: Oh. (Blushes)

009: (looks at 003 then blushes too.)

002: Aw crap! I hate the plot but it does get me in the spotlight doesn't it?

Sushi: I love you Jet! (Jet gets creeped out) Jet: does killing me symbolizes love?

009: Then why don't you just make yourself appear in the story and be his partner?!!! Instead of stealing mine!!!

003: Now, now 009.. It's just a story..

009: Look Francoise, if that really happened, who would you choose?

003: Wha….

Sushi: Hey… there really is something going on around here isn't it?

007: You bet.

Other cyborg and Dr. Gilmore: (nods)

002: Just don't make me do any mushy stuff..

Sushi: Oh I won't…. I just did that to spice up the story like I would always say… So Joe would have more problems (sinister laugh)

002: (sinister laugh too) Thinks that Joe isn't the only favorite and strong Cyborg around.. not to mention handsome

007: Glad she's not our creator.. she's too sadistic.

003: You're telling me.. If you have seen her own creations, you would pity the characters in there. She killed them all!

Sushi and Jet: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! 

001: Anyway, Reviews please… erm.. no flames please… And um.. this is definitely a 003x009 fic.. don't be confused.


End file.
